


a rose by any other name

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: inspired by season 6 [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis is thirdwheeling and just wants to sleep, Boys In Love, Coda, Episode: s06e07 Moira Rosé, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Missing Scene, One Big Happy Family, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer is a Rose, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning, patrick rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “This is coming out all wrong, I’m sorry,” Patrick whispers. He feels David shake his head no more than he sees it.“You don’t have to apologize,” David says in a patient voice, rubbing Patrick’s shoulder. “What are you saying?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: inspired by season 6 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595707
Comments: 33
Kudos: 275





	a rose by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends
> 
> it's been a hot minute since i've posted anything but i am back (hopefully for more than just this one fic). motivation has been a struggle recently but i really wanna get back into writing.
> 
> title is from romeo and juliet

He waits until Alexis falls asleep. He knows she has because every few breaths, a quiet snore makes its way out from under the mass of blankets she’d piled over herself. It’s a sound he’s all too familiar with, one David makes when he’s fast asleep but would never admit to awake. It’s a sound that feels like home when he hears it.

“Hey, David,” Patrick asks after he hears Alexis’s third snore. David’s breath is even, but Patrick knows he isn’t asleep yet. Tired, still drunk maybe, but not asleep.

“Yes, honey?” David mumbles against his arm.

Patrick certainly feels like honey when David calls him that: soft and sweet and warm on the inside. He smiles, kissing his fiancé’s forehead like he had earlier. “I was talking to your dad earlier.”

David’s eyes fly open, comically wide, and Patrick hides a smile in his hairline. “Oh no.”

“Oh, yes,” Patrick teases, voice quiet so as not to wake Alexis. “It wasn’t bad, I promise.”

“Um, I’ll be the judge of that, thank you,” David whispers, propping himself up on an elbow. Patrick falls back against the pillow, grinning up at him. “Out with it. Come on.”

Patrick holds his arm up to make space for David. “C’mere first.”

David rolls his eyes, but he scoots into the tiny space Patrick has made for him, resting his head on his chest. “Better?”

“Much,” Patrick answers, holding David securely around his shoulders and slipping his other arm across David’s waist.

“So, um. What did you talk about with my dad?”

“I was telling him how lucky I feel to be joining your family,” Patrick says, rubbing his thumb across a small patch of skin escaping where David’s sleep shirt has ridden up.

The room is quiet aside from Alexis’s occasional snores. David is still in his arms, but he isn’t tense. Patrick holds him a little tighter.

“Oh,” David finally says, the word more like a breath. “O-okay.”

“It’s true, you know,” Patrick continues. “I do feel lucky. So, so lucky that you’re in my life. That I get to be part of yours.” 

“Me too,” David says quietly.

Patrick smiles, pressing another kiss to David’s forehead and feeling a blush rise to his cheeks when David presses one over his heart. “I want to make it official,” he whispers into the dark room. 

David pulls away, propping himself on his elbow again. He’s still close enough that Patrick can feel his heartbeat, but far enough that Patrick can meet his confused eyes with a grin. “We’re getting married. We’re already making it official,” David says, voice rising in bewilderment. “I don’t think you can get more official than that.”  _ Amusement, then, _ Patrick decides.  _ Not bewilderment. _

A small noise akin to a groan sounds from Alexis’s bed and they both freeze, wincing into the now quiet room. In the dark, Patrick can just make out Alexis’s outline as she turns over in bed. After a minute of continued silence, he and David both breathe a sigh of relief.

“No,” Patrick whispers finally. “I mean…I want to be a Rose. I want to take your last name.”

David blinks at him in the darkness. “I—what?”

“I want to be Patrick Rose,” he says.

“But,” David sputters, “I thought we were thinking about hyphenating?”

“David, your family is important to you. Your name is important to you, and I don’t want you to lose that.”

“I wouldn’t be—”

“I know. You wouldn’t, not really, but David,” Patrick says, placing a hand over David’s heart. He’s done it before, always seeming to know exactly what David needs to ground him, to make him feel loved. “Your family and your identity were all you had when you came to this town, and you all made it mean something. I don’t…I don’t want you to have to be anyone else.”

David shakes his head immediately. “Patrick,” he says softly, his voice somewhere between stern and overly fond. “I’m not going to be an entirely different person because my last name is different.” 

“I know, I know that,” Patrick says with a small laugh. “That isn’t what I’m saying.” He shakes his head and even in the pitch dark room, David can see the frustration set into his brow. “This is coming out all wrong, I’m sorry,” Patrick whispers. He feels David shake his head no more than he sees it.

“You don’t have to apologize,” David says in a patient voice, rubbing Patrick’s shoulder. “What are you saying?”

Patrick closes his eyes, pressing his nose into David’s hair. “What I’m trying to say,” he says slowly, “is that I really want to take your name. I want to be Patrick Rose.” 

He hears David’s intake of breath at the name and squeezes him gently around his middle. Patrick opens his eyes, moving to seek out David’s in the darkness and cupping his cheek when he finds them. “I want the entire town—hell, the entire fucking world to know how proud I am, how lucky I am to be a part of your family. To be yours.”

David blinks through the tears suddenly in his eyes. Hearing  _ Patrick Rose _ out loud was more than enough to send him over the edge of an already emotional and overwhelming conversation, but of course his fiancé always had to go the extra mile. Patrick doesn’t say anything else. He just holds David while he processes, brushing one hand gently through his hair. David doesn’t think he’s ever felt so loved, and he’s fairly certain he would completely unravel if not for Patrick’s strong and comfortable arms holding him firmly together.

“A-are you sure?” he asks finally in a choked whisper.

Patrick’s hand stills in his hair and his voice is what David can only describe as reverent when he says, “Second easiest decision of my life.”

David laughs, the sound wet and delighted and awed.

“I want to be Patrick Rose,” Patrick continues. “I can’t imagine you being anyone other than David Rose. And besides, I don’t think ‘Brewer-Rose Apothecary’ would fit on the store windows.”

“No,” David says immediately.

“Incorrect,” he and Patrick say at the same time. Patrick smiles into his hair, and David hides his laugh in Patrick’s chest.

A groan from the other side of the room breaks their laughter. “Are you two done being gross yet?” Alexis asks, her voice muffled from where she’s still hidden beneath the comforter and blankets.

Patrick scoots down the bed a little so they’re eye to eye. “Never,” he says, resting his forehead against David’s. “Goodnight, David Rose,” he whispers.

“Goodnight, Patrick  _ Rose.” _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
